


Daddy's Little Boy

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It's been a very long week and Seung-Gil missed his Daddy...





	Daddy's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a very happy birthday to my dear friend [Shino ](https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/)... I love you and I hope that you enjoy this JJSeung... <3 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this over for me!

#  Daddy’s Little Boy

 

“So tell me, have you been a good or bad boy this week?” JJ’s voice made Seung-Gil shiver.

Seung-Gil looked up from the paper he was currently writing for his class. “How do you mean?”

JJ walked over, wrapping his arms around Seung-Gil, nipping his ear lobes. “You know exactly what I mean, Baby. While I was gone, were you a good boy, or a bad one?”

Seung-Gil closed his eyes, no longer able to concentrate on his paper. He leaned back against JJ with a sigh, “I was very good.”

JJ chuckled low, “Is that so? Shall I check then? Come and show me just how good you have been, Daddy has been lonely.”

Seung-Gil  felt as JJ moved from him and the familiar sigh of the mattress springs as he sat down on the bed in his room. Seung-Gil looked down at his paper, he needed to get this done before tomorrow. Seung-Gil took a deep breath and put his pen down carefully before turning to look at his lover. 

JJ was dressed in a suit, he had been interviewing for a new job in the area. Tired of having to take time off from his current job in order to visit, they decided that they would move in together once JJ had steady work in the city close enough to Seung-Gil’s university. From the look on JJ’s face, it had been a good day. JJ sat on the edge of Seung-Gil’s bed, his legs spread wide in invitation. His suit jacket was off, showing suspenders and dress shirt. His tie was loosened with the top buttons of his shirt undone, showing a small glimpse of his tanned skin. Seung-Gil felt his whole body become warm with arousal as he looked at the image of his lover who was lightly tapping his lap, calling him over. 

JJ smiled, “There’s my boy.”

Seung-Gil stepped forward, stopping just in front of JJ, “Hi, Daddy.”

“I understand you were a very good boy this week.” JJ smiled, “Shall Daddy give you a treat?”

Seung-Gil felt his whole body shiver he nodded, “I would like that very much.”

“Why don’t you get more comfortable? You have been working so hard.”

Seung-Gil nodded, undressing slowly, the way that JJ taught him, gently folding each article of clothing and placing it down on his chair. JJ crossed his legs, his lips curled up as he watched each movement that was carefully calculated.

JJ licked his lips, it had been a long week away. He could feel his cock filling, tenting the fabric of his slacks. He sat back as he watched Seung-Gil move around the room, the way his pale skin gleamed in the light. JJ always loved to trace the light blue of his veins that he could see when they were close. How small he seemed when under him, the way his hands wrapped so fully around Seung-Gil’s thin waist. How afterwards the faint purple bruising would bloom where JJ’s fingers dug in. 

Seung-Gil stood in front of JJ, stripped down to only his underwear. “Will Daddy take care of me now?”

“Don’t I always, cher?” JJ purred patting his lap, “Now come rest on Daddy’s knee, tell me what you need.”

Seung-Gil sat down on JJ’s lap wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, “I’ve been working so hard, Daddy, trying to get my school done before you came home.”

“Did you miss me, cher?” JJ nuzzled his face into Seung-Gil’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin there.

“Oh yes,” Seung-Gil sighed.

JJ slipped one of his hands under Seung-Gil’s underwear, tracing one digit between his cheeks. “Did you miss me right here?”

Seung-Gil whimpered, wiggling as he tried to stay still for JJ. “Yes Daddy, I missed you there.”

JJ pressed his finger against Seung-Gil’s entrance, “You have been a good boy, Daddy is going to have to prep you well today. Daddy doesn’t want his little boy to tear.”

Seung-Gil was breathing heavily, “Please, I want you inside me.”

JJ smiled, “Such a beautiful boy. Crawl onto the bed for me and show me that beautiful ass.”

Seung-Gil slipped off of JJ’s lap and moved to the bed, staying on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass up. JJ hooked his fingers under the waistband of Seung-Gil’s underwear, sliding the last remaining article of clothing from the man. He bit his lip as he looked at the round ass in front of him, taking two handfuls and massaging them firmly. 

“ _ Câlisse _ ! This is a stunning view.” 

JJ leaned forward. Spreading Seung-Gil’s ass cheeks, he ran his tongue along the crease, swirling around his entrance. Seung-Gil moaned out as he felt JJ’s tongue against his ass. He hadn’t been completely truthful on how good he had been. While for the most part it was true, he hadn’t bothered taking care of himself during JJ’s absence. He did try the first night, and it just wasn’t enough, not his own finger or any of the toys which he used to enjoy. Now he only craved the feeling of JJ’s cock, which stretched him so deliciously. 

“More,” Seung-Gil whined, his face pressed against the comforter. “Please, daddy.”

JJ pressed a finger alongside his tongue, enjoying the way that Seung-Gil writhed under him. How the smaller man grinded back against him, making wanton sounds which only encouraged JJ on further. 

JJ added in a second finger as he came up for air, “You feel so hot here, your ass is just sucking me right in. My beautiful naughty boy.”

Seung-Gil cried, begging for more.

“You want more, eh?” JJ purred.

JJ leaned back, pulling his fingers from Seung-Gil, smirking as he heard a whimper. JJ slapped Seung-GIl’s ass, “Stay put,  _ mon Petit, _ Daddy just needs to get something.”

“No!” Seung-Gil cried out, his hand grasping out for JJ, “Please, just as you are.”

JJ clicked his tongue, “That might hurt, cher. It’s been a while, and don’t wish to hurt you.”

“Please, I want it.”

JJ groaned, “How can I refuse such a sweet boy. Let me take off my--”

“No!”

JJ chuckled, “Impatient little thing.”

JJ unzipped his slacks, pulling out his cock that was hard and dripping precum. Carefully he lined himself up. It wasn’t the first time that they had gone without lube, but first time that they would do so after an absence. JJ steadied himself, trying to be careful to not thrust in one go. JJ pressed the head of his erection against Seung-Gil’s entrance. 

Carefully JJ pushed past the tight ring of muscle, groaning as he watched how Seung-Gil stretched around him. “You are so beautiful like this, cher.”

Seung-Gil felt tears prick his eyes. The stretch was a bit more than he was used to. For a moment he wondered if he was going to be able to take all of JJ inside without the help of lubricant. It was tortuously slow as JJ inched his way inside. 

JJ placed a steadying hand on Seung-Gil’s back, “Relax, baby. I know you want this, but we have to go slow, cher.”

As he was seated, JJ gave Seung-Gil some time to adjust to the stretch, savouring the heat that wrapped tight around him. 

“You feel so good.” JJ looked down at the sight of him in his suit, thrusted deep inside Seung-Gil. “I don’t think I can wait any longer, sorry  _ petit _ .”

Seung-Gil moaned loud as JJ began to thrust into him, enjoying the burn and stretch. It had been too long since he was last so full. This is what he had been missing. He didn’t have a single toy that made him feel this way, Seung-Gil cried with each thrust, hoping that he would never end. 

“ _ Crisse! _ ” JJ swore as he felt his balls tighten. He thrusted a few more times as he came. 

Seung-Gil’s back arched as he felt the heat from JJ filling him. 

“My cum is making it easier to glide inside you baby,” JJ spoke. 

Seung-Gil moaned. He was so close, he just wanted to cum. He moved his hand down to stroke himself only to have his hand slapped away.

“Don’t you dare,” JJ growled.

Seung-Gil whimpered as JJ thrusted hard into him. His pace was brutal, on the border of both pain and pleasure. He could feel JJ getting thicker, despite having just cummed, each thrust making some of his earlier release trickle down Seung-Gil’s thighs, bringing him closer and closer to his own release. 

“Cum for me baby,” JJ crooned, “cum on your Daddy’s, cock baby.”

That was all it took as Seung-Gil tightened around JJ and came, spurts of white staining his comforter. Behind him, JJ groaned as he came for a second time. He slowly pulled out, a trickle of white following. Seung-Gil felt his whole body sag, JJ helping him lay down without touching the mess that he had made. 

 

* * *

Several hours later Seung-Gil woke up, it was dark in his room save his light over his desk. He reached across the bed. The spot which usually had JJ was empty and cold. Seung-Gil looked up and saw that JJ was sitting at the desk, hunched over the paper that was due in only a few hours.

“JJ?” 

“Hey, sorry,” JJ spoke softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” Seung-Gil sat up, moaning slightly as he felt the his lower back scream at him. 

“Are you alright, cher?” JJ turned and went over to the bed.

“I’m alright” Seung-Gil smiled, “what are you doing?”

“Ahh was just looking over your paper here,” JJ smiled, “you said that it was due tomorrow and I felt bad that I had pulled you away from it. But it seems like you were just about finished.”

Seung-Gil chuckled, “You are so not sorry.”

JJ shrugged with a grin, “More of a Canadian sorry.”

Seung-Gil flicked back the covers as he watched JJ turn off the light and make his way back to bed. “When did you change the covers?”

JJ chuckled, “You were pretty out of it. I also cleaned you up, cher.”

JJ slipped back into bed, pulling Seung-Gil close to him. “I missed you.”

“Oh cher, I missed you too.” JJ kissed his lover’s head. “I have good news though.”

“Oh?”

“I got the job, I start in a week.”

Seung-Gil nuzzled back against JJ, “That is great.”

“So would you do me the honour of moving out of this room and getting an apartment with me?”

Seung-Gil clung to JJ, “Yes.”

“Excellent,” JJ smiled, “now you have class in the morning and an essay to wrap up. Let’s get a bit of sleep, cher.”

Seung-Gil sighed, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
